Personal Escorts
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Rin wasn't doing so good, no job and no money for college, she was lucky enough not to be kicked out on to the streets, but she was growing desperate. Kagome, once in the same situation, introduces Rin to her way out. Now the two girls are personal escorts to the two sexiest men in business. The job pays great but it's not at all how Rin imagined it when problems arrive. MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha's characters, only the plot and dialogue belong to me.

Word Count: 430

She clawed her fingers through her hair viciously as tears gathered in her eyes. Black words blurred on top of white paper. She was happy for that because she didn't want to see the large numbers on her college fee papers, or the small ones on her bank statement anymore. She couldn't even afford her ratty ass apartment or even enough of the tuition to go to class for a week! But this was her dream! She wanted to live on her own and go to the college her family went to, how did it all go downhill so fast? How could her family die and leave her with nothing? Why was everything she cherished and hoped for crushed? Before the onslaught of tears could start, there was a knock at the door. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes furiously before going to answer it. She peeked out the little peep hole and opened the door for Kagome.

"Hello Rin!" She greeted warmly, Rin smiled backed but frowned when she realized her disheveled appearance.

"Did something happen?" Kagome just shook her head and sat at the table Rin was previously sulking at. She looked at the papers and scowled.

"Money problems?"

"Yes," Rin exclaimed plopping into the chair across from her, "I'm never going to attend that college at this rate, I don't even know how much longer I can pay to live here, I'm already behind two months, Kagome what am I going to do?" Kagome watched her understandingly, of course she's been in her position prior to her new job she knew her struggle, which is why she decided to recruit her.

"Rin how much do you need to catch up on your rent?"

"$1,500, why?" Kagome pulled a large envelope out her coat pocket and slid it to her, Rin took it hesitantly. Looking inside, she gasped, "I can't take this!"

"You can and you will," she said seriously then smirked at her surprised face, "don't worry sweetheart, you're going to pay me back every cent."

"But I don't have a job!"

"I'm giving you one darling," Kagome stood up and slowly undid the buttons of her coat.

"I work for some very interesting men, it's not a job I like to advertise but it pays better than the ones in the newspaper. And it's fun," she undid the last button on her coat and pulled it back to reveal a very tiny lace night gown. It covered nothing and Rin had to look away in embarrassment.

"YOU'RE A STRIPPER!"

"No sweetie I'm a personal escort!"

A/N - Hi, long time huh?! Yup, I realize I have a problem. I can't finish a story so I'm trying different tactics to try and finish at least one story! This is one, it's something that just came off the top of my head and the chapters are very short. I'm just trying to see where this story takes me! Anyways Review and thanks for the support.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 455

"The Taisho's own some very prestigious companies," Kagome began sarcastically, "A lot of paperwork, long hours, constant meeting, very time consuming, all that jazz. The story goes the Taisho men work so much they have no time for themselves so began hiring escorts to… relieve their stress." She glanced at Rin to make sure she was following, the younger girl seemed intrigued enough and she continued.

"But when the news of the famous, and business savvy Taisho's sleeping with whores got out, it started scandals. A lot! Many girls claimed they were impregnated or raped, some became stalkers, the Taisho's actually went into hiding until everything went away. When they came back, I had the luck and misfortune to run into one of them, to make a long story short he made me his personal escort, all I had to do was sign a confidentiality agreement and I have my own personal bank account funded by the Taisho's!"

"And all you do is…" she blushed then murmured, "have sex with him?" Kagome laughed at her innocence.

"Honey I do whatever that man asks me to, occasionally he just wants company." Rin nodded, she still was against the idea but she was also curious. The whole situation was strange and sort of wrong, why would anyone put themselves through that? But Kagome had lost everything too, her grandpa had passed away, her mother hospitalized then later locked away for going insane, and her brother sent to a foster home in America. Kagome had to sell the shrine at 19 just to afford a place to stay. No wonder she jumped at the opportunity when the man chose her.

"You said he picked you, right? What if the Taisho's doesn't want me?"

"The eldest son has yet to pick an escort, and since his brother and father have, he's been very moody and," she grinned, "horny."

"I can't do that!" Rin exclaimed understanding what Kagome's look implied, "I have no idea what this man looks like, what kind of person he is and you want me to have sex with him?"

"Rin, you don't have many options, and this one is the best, you will never be broke again." Kagome huffed then glared challenging the disgusted look from her friend, "I am not ashamed!"

"Well I would be, I have to turn down your offer." Kagome stared for a little longer, Rin was being defiant, and she knew she wouldn't give in today. She stood up, placing the envelope back in her pocket.

"I think it's time for me to go," she went to leave and right before walking out the door she said, "Oh and Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama is very handsome." She shut the door behind her.

A/N - Two updates in one day! Let's see if I can keep this up, right? Well review, please! Reviews keeps me going!


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 555

She never thought about the offer again after Kagome left, her decision was made, she would not sell her self for money. She would somehow find another way. As long as she was determined, Rin knew she could do it, and she thought like that for weeks. Filling out applications and scheduling interviews relentlessly, praying that somebody would give her a chance but every failure made it harder for Rin to get out her bed the next morning. What she saw on her door one day finally swayed her decision. After another failed job interview Rin trudged home to see an eviction notice on her door. Her heart nearly gave out, and she stumbled into her home. She was going to be homeless, she had no money to her name, and jobs refused to hire her, she needed a way out. She couldn't lose everything, not her home, not her chances to go to college. She had to do something, anything? Then she thought of Kagome. Is this how she felt when she hit rock bottom? Did that Taisho boy find her crumpled up at a park, depressed? Rin really understood why Kagome would agree to such a deal. Rin was going to agree to the same thing. She called Kagome and told her she changed her mind and wanted in. The response she got made her heart pound more.

"I knew you come around," she spoke softly, "but are you sure about this?" Rin hesitated but looking back at the table covered with unpaid, steadily growing bills made her nod her head. Then realizing she was on the phone and Kagome couldn't really see her she said yes.

"I'll be over there in twenty minutes. Put on something sexy." Then the line went dead. The dial tone did nothing to calm her fast breathing and soon she was hyperventilating! What was she doing? She just agreed to sleep with a stranger FOR MONEY! Had she gone insane? Rin slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest; she cradled her head on her legs in thought. She had to reevaluate what just happened, and in no time she was crying. For what she had done, what she was going to do, and what she would lose.

"I said something sexy," Kagome yelled, she knew this was going to be a difficult job but she didn't expect this.

"What's wrong with this?" Rin gestured at her tank top and under armor shorts; it was the only thing she owned that was tight fitting.

"You look like you're going to the gym! You can't seduce a man like Sesshoumaru-Sama in gym clothes!" she exclaimed, her hand went to her forehead in frustration, "Not going to be easy at all!" Then she grinned, "Wait a second! I have some clothes you can wear in my car!" She looked at Rin with an evil grin, "I'll be right back!" She took off out the door, leaving poor Rin scared of the future.

'I swear if she tries to put that lacey thing on me, I'll die,' Rin thought. What if she had something worse? She cringed at the thought and worse images popped into her head. She didn't have long to think though because Kagome was back soon with a duffel bag.

"Let's make you sexy!"

A/N - Third chapter up! I'm trying to keep up with updating quickly so please continue supporting me and reviewing my story! Your opinions and comments really matter to me! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 442

"Kagome I can't breathe!"

"Than it's perfect!" the older girl assured her, she was currently curling Rin's usually unruly hair, Rin sat mostly quiet, and sometimes glancing at the two unrecognizable girl's in the mirror.

During her transformation she learned that Kagome purposefully hid her profession from her and changed in her car when she needed to. But now that the younger girl knew about it, she had no problem putting on her uniform in her small apartment. And by uniform, Rin meant a very bright red dress, that hugged every asset of Kagome's body, it almost seem like the dress was part of her skin, there were cutouts on the side to show her milky skin and it stopped maybe two inches below Kagome's…uhh… prized possession. She managed to make her frizzy hair bone straight and created a mysterious bang that ended right at the beginning of her smoky eyes. Her skin looked flawless, no accessories adorned her body, but she had some killer heels that made Rin's feet hurt just from looking. She looked like an instant boner, Rin thought.

"This is ridiculous," Rin muttered.

"But you look hot! See?" Kagome finished her hair and stepped aside so Rin could have the mirror to herself.

She was shocked; she looked like… like a woman. This was a great feat because even at the ripe age of twenty Rin had always looked like a sixteen-year-old girl. Kagome chose one of the least form fitting dresses she owned to put her in, and she was excited because it was also 'Sesshoumaru's favorite color' white! It was still extremely tight at the top showing off Rin's athletic build but flared out below her hips and swayed right above her knees. It was completely backless and she wore the shortest red heels Kagome had on her, which were four inch stilettos, Rin was still wobbling when she walked. Kagome promised she would get use to them. Her hair looked flawless, perfect curls were framing her small face and while Kagome wore deep red lipstick, Rin's were a soft pink. She looked like an innocent vixen if that existed.

"I can't believe this is me!" she whispered and she couldn't. She didn't look like shy, quiet Rin, and even though she still was she looked like a classy, strong woman.

"Pfft, I see this everyday honey, you just needed some help seeing it yourself," Kagome assured her, "Now that I got to fulfill one of my dreams, are you ready?"

_'NO!'_

"Yes," she mumbled, Rin's insides twisted uncomfortably, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror thinking, _'If this is what it takes.'_

* * *

A/N - Hey you guys! So I am getting a lot of request for longer chapters, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to deliver that anytime soon. The point of this story is for me to get to the end, no breaks, no stopping, I plan on updating frequently to keep my readers interested and my reviews constant. Writer's block is not an option so long chapters would be rather difficult for me. Like I said before this is a technique to help me finish stories. I really appreciate you guys reviewing and I understand you are very earnest to get on with the story and I will try my best to please all of my readers! Again thank you for reading and expect updates soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 568

Kagome speeded down the streets of Tokyo with Rin in the passenger seat her heart racing along with the car. Rin couldn't understand how Kagome was so calm, was she nervous at first, did she ever get butterflies?

"Stop shaking, you'll be fine," Kagome assured placing a hand on her moving leg.

"Sorry." She sighed heavily, she tried nibbling on her lip after awhile but Kagome nearly fainted at the wheel when she did that so Rin averted to rubbing her hands together. She stared out the window and they rode in silence for a while.

"I just want you to know you can back out at anytime, I won't be upset with you," Kagome finally said, Rin tore her gaze from the window.

"But wouldn't you get in trouble if I up and left?" Kagome scoffed.

"Sure it's a job but it's more complicated than that, I'm really a paid family member," she chuckled, "they love me, Sesshoumaru not so much but he has his own way of showing affection, I guess."

"What do you mean his own way?" Was something wrong with him?

"He's very quiet, aloof would be a good word to describe him, Inuyasha calls him a cold-hearted bastard but besides the glare he wears like underwear he hasn't given me a reason to dislike him yet. But we never properly met either," Kagome mumbled the last part to herself but Rin still overheard it.

"Wait! You never really met him and you're going to serve me to him like an appetizer?! Are you nuts?!" Kagome laughed waving a dismissive hand, "You're overreacting. Besides a face as handsome as his can't be that bad! Have some faith in me, Rin!"

"Kagome this is not like bringing me to a sketchy restaurant, you're pimping me out and asking me to have faith in you, but you're selling me off to a stranger! I can't-!" Before she can finish Kagome slammed on her brakes causing Rin to crashed into the seatbelt and lose her breath.

"I'm not selling you! I gave you a choice Rin! You had nothing and I gave you a way out, a chance to breathe. You don't want it, fine! I'll bring you to your home, if it's still yours. But we are going to make this clear," Kagome spoke calmly but Rin could hear the strain in her voice, "You chose this. You made the final call, don't you ever blame me for you're decision. Do we understand each other?"

Rin nodded speechless. Kagome grinned and pressed the gas ignoring the horns behind her the whole time. Rin stared out the window for the rest of the drive cursing the familiar burn behind her eyes. Kagome was right, she said yes, she agreed to this, and Rin was so determined to get out of poverty she would do it. She just had to be brave.

"We're here," Kagome chirped, Rin found herself staring at the largest building in Tokyo, people were filing in and out constantly and she had to walk through them looking like a hooker! That would be embarrassing. Rin already felt the heat in cheeks. Then Kagome dropped something in her lap, she looked down to see a long coat and sighed in relief,

"Get out!" Her relief was gone quickly, she gulped and sadly realized her bravery had gone with it. Rin was not prepared for this.

* * *

A/N - Okay I know you guys are really anxious to read about Rin meeting the Taisho's for the first time! It's all you guys talk about and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy stretching the wait! But it's coming I promise! Sooner than you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 576

She stepped out the car slowly, her head was reeling with images of what was to come. She pictured the faceless Sesshoumaru pouncing on her, spitting in her face, calling her ugly, the worst image was of him doing none of those things. She feared he would ignore her, overlook her presence like so many have done to her before. She didn't think she could take him looking straight through her especially not after the extent her and Kagome went through to ensure she is seen. What if he did want her? The way Kagome spoke of him, he should be feared! Maybe he was abusive, cruel, would Rin take a hit for rent and tuition money? She didn't know. She would hope she wouldn't, that she would have the strength to leave, but she felt the desperation in her heart the more and more money she owed people. Still was it worth selling her soul? She shook her head wildly, no it wasn't and she wouldn't let it go that far. Rin wouldn't lose herself for a paycheck, if she felt like her morals were being compromise Rin swear she would leave. Kagome said it would be okay and she believed her.

She followed Kagome into the building, most of her focus was on not falling but she did catch glimpses of the building. It was very elaborate, more so than any business building she ever been in. Whoever owned this place must take great pride in his job. She looked around more and noticed that nobody really interacted with each other, more worried about getting from point A to point B, it felt strictly professional. She saw a few people with coffees in their hands and their phones in the other and it reminded her of some movies she watched. Her eyes landed back at Kagome who appeared completely out of place with the busy bodies as she strolled through relaxed and confident. Her heels clicking excessively against the floor and she had a devious smile on her face. Rin got the feeling that Kagome enjoyed her job. It took two of her steps to match one of Kagome's strides. Rin was practically jogging in her heels, which felt a lot easier then walking oddly.

They took an elevator to the top floor, which was the 89th floor! Rin felt lightheaded just thinking about how high that was.

During that time she expected Kagome to give her some advice, but the girl didn't. Instead she pulled perfume out her duffel bag and sprayed it on her wrist, then pulled out a mirror checking her appearance and fixing fly aways. Once she was satisfied to put everything back, popped a mint in her mouth and started on Rin. She pinched her cheek, replaced curls, and also handed her a mint.

"No perfume?"

"Sesshoumaru might be picky," was all she said. Rin nodded and they were silent for the last ten floors. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. The floor wav very spacious with many different doors along the wall, it was really confusing. Kagome knew the way by apparently because she headed to the door on the far right and walked in, holding it open for Rin, she stepped inside and it was a long hallway, they walked for a few moments then it split. Kagome right in the middle of the intersection and smiled at her.

"Would you like to meet Inuyasha first?"

* * *

A/N - I just started this story and I already love my readers! You guys are amazing and your reviews make me run to my computer! Enjoy this chapter because it is dedicated to all of you and please don't be afraid to speak your mind whether you hate Kagome or love the story, please share. Just don't be heinous or else I'll cry! From your grateful author!


	7. Chapter 7

Word Count: 581

She didn't wait for an answer and Kagome went right, leaving her no choice but to follow. She did look back wondering what the other hallway lead to, but it completely left her mind when she heard the click of a door opening. Kagome pushed it and marched in.

"Oi wench! Don't you knock!" a gruff voice barked causing Rin to flinch! But Kagome only laughed and continued farther into the room, slipping the coat off as she went.

"I could have but then you would have went another second without this," and as Rin walked into the room, she saw Kagome bend over the desk to give a silver hair man a long kiss. He reached a claw hand to her head, and buried his fingers in her hair, it was a kiss that made Rin look away. She heard a low moan and blushed hard, this was so uncomfortable. Did he even realize she was here?

"Didn't I say no threesomes!" She jumped whirling around to see the man glaring at her and he was so handsome. He eyes were an amazing gold that made even his glares look yummy. The boyish face was surrounded by thick silver hair that fell to his back. And Rin almost squeaked with joy when she saw two fluffy white ears on top his head! If only she could touch him!

"If I remember correctly I'm the one who objected to the threesomes," Kagome purred sliding into his lap, " And she's a possible employer for Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's ears pricked ,an action that made Rin's inner school girl scream.

"Are you insane wench? Sesshoumaru wouldn't place a finger on a human, stupid bastard. He rather the snobby bitches that throw themselves at him!"

"Your father has been telling me that Sesshoumaru rejected them, even Naomi!"

"Then he doesn't want to be bother with women! I don't blame him but he won't go for that," Inuyasha waved his hand wildly at Rin, "Besides I can smell virgin all over her."

Kagome huffed, "I was a virgin when you chose me." His eyes softened.

"That's different! Sesshoumaru's not going to like her." Kagome stood up and crossed the room to Rin, with one fluid movement she untied the sash keeping the coat done up, revealing Rin's attire.

"Take it off," Kagome ordered. Rin did as was told.

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" she snapped.

"Where do you think you're going wench?" Giving Rin a once over, and reconsidering his opinion.

"To Sesshoumaru's office and to prove you wrong!" He shook his head, no matter how hot she was, Sesshoumaru was never going to want a human, he knew that. But he always had to please his escort, besides Kagome looked fucking sexy when she was angry and determined. She would be even more angry when she finds out she's wrong and that meant amazing sex for him. He jumped up.

"Damn right I'm going!" The trio exited the office, Rin feeling more uncomfortable than ever. Kagome didn't mention they were demons. She had nothing against them but it made the situation ten times more nerve racking! What if he was appalled by her even being in the same room with him and killed her? Then Inuyasha said he didn't want a virgin. She didn't even know they could smell that!

A knock resounding against a door made her heart stop.

"Come in," a voice said, it sounded like ice and made her shiver, Rin wanted out.

* * *

A/N - This will be my only update today! I'm sorry, I feel so awful but I have a family reunion today, so I won't be home for awhile. I might make an attempt to write something when I get back tonight but I'll be more worried about getting rest for work tomorrow. Which makes my bad news even worse, I might struggle to find the time tomorrow too. I will try my best but I work all day tomorrow. If I don't update this weekend expect multiple updates on Monday! I will make this up to you guys! I promise! I know it sucks because you guys are one chapter away from Sesshoumaru and I'm making you wait! I'm so sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Word Count: 605

'I'm going to pass out,' was Rin's thought as Kagome put a tight grab on her wrist and dragged her into hell. She can't do this, her heart never raced this fast before to the point that it actually hurt her chest. She crossed the threshold into the office and it was freezing. The feel of the room made it feel like they were in a completely different building. It was so sterile that it rivaled the cleanliness of a medical room. Overall, it made goose bumps appear on her arms and made shivers go up and down her spine. The door clicked behind her, sealing her fate. Someone cleared their throat; Rin snapped her head up and caught an eyeful of the notorious Sesshoumaru. Her body hummed appreciatively, none of Kagome's descriptions could have prepared her for what she was taken in. He was an angel in her heart. Nobody born on this Earth should have such an ethereal beauty; it just wasn't fair to anyone! Long silky silver hair, eyes of melted gold, pale perfect skin, magenta markings and a purple crescent marked this face just to reinforce the fact that he shouldn't belong to this world. He looked so delicate to Rin that she really never noticed the cold stares that marred his features.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" His harsh tones cutting through Rin's fantasy.

"I don't want to be here, Kagome wants to speak with you."

"You may like to bend over backwards for your little whore but this Sesshoumaru will not," he sneered with such bite Rin was surprised that Kagome didn't bust out in tears. Rin would have. She did, however, see Kagome clenched her jaw tight before smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru I have some 'business' I wish to speak with you about," she said sweetly. Even when Sesshoumaru turned that harsh glare on her she continued to smile.

"Do not address me so informally," he snapped, "Your status as a miko has been tainted by your profession, and therefore you are below this Sesshoumaru." Her smiled fell, she strode closer to his desk ignoring Inuyasha's protest.

"Listen you pompous, arrogant dog, I have had nothing but respect for your father and this business, you don't know anything about me and we'll keep it that way. But disrespect me again and I will purify your ass, understand?" His hand was around her throat instantly. Kagome cried out in surprise her hands clutching at his wrist.

"Stay back Inuyasha," the demon growled out, his eyes tinting red, "The slut will learn respect." Rin was scared, she was sweating profusely and she was shaking. This was the man Kagome was going to give her to? A cold, beautiful monster! Kagome didn't even belong to him and he didn't hesitate to attack her. Kagome had stopped gasping for air, her eyes slid closed, and Rin almost thought she had fainted until she smelt burning skin. She brought her gaze to Sesshoumaru's wrist and was shock to see the skin was smoking and a pink glow was surrounding Kagome's hand. He hissed and released her. The air cackled with his demonic reiki and Kagome's pure energy. It was stifling to say the least.

"Sesshumaru cut it out," Inuyasha barked.

"I hope you aren't fond of this one Inuyasha." Rin feared what would happen next, when the door bumped into her shoulder hard making her teeter to the side.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" a heavy voice boomed, causing the room to reverberate and everyone to stop in surprise. Rin turned her head to see their father.

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the two day break you guys! I really appreciate the understanding! Some of your reviews really made me laugh! Leh Star called me a whore and I nearly peed in my pants. I do love you guys, I smiled every time I see a new review! RiceBallMaker94, I love Family Reunions! I'm actually sporting several battle wounds from kick ball, my family are very vicious and competitive! And the ground was super hard! Anyways here's the next chapter, I think it is really goood! I hope you guys like it! Let me hear your opinions!


	9. Chapter 9

Word Count: 716

"Which one of you care to explain to me why my demon clients are walking on eggshells?" an older replica of Sesshoumaru questioned. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and still managed to be the same length as his eldest son. Rin could swear she was looking at Sesshoumaru if it wasn't for a jagged blue stripe that marked each of his father's cheek.

"I'm not in this and I'm hungry," Inuyasha said before pushing past his father. Before he could get out Taisho grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"No one is going anywhere until I am debriefed on the situation and Kagome gets herself under control, besides she is your responsibility." The hanyou grumbled some curse words under his breath before approaching the still fuming Kagome. Her whole body was surrounded by pink. He got as close as he could and started talking low, almost as if he was soothing her. Rin found this shocking to say the least. He really pretends like he cares about her. Why? She watched as the power around her friend faded and Inuyasha wrapped a clawed hand around her arm to pull her closer.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Taisho asked surprising Rin again.

"I am and I'm sorry about any troubled I have caused you."

"Nonsense. You couldn't have possibly acted alone in this, seems my son has provoked you in some way. Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru raised an eye at his father before returning to his desk and taking a seat, he straightened some papers, and looked up.

"Hn."

"Care to explain?"

"I have no idea why the whor- the miko is here. Or the person she brought with her." The attention shifted to Rin, and she wished to be invisible again.

"Well who might you be?" the large man asked, if it weren't for the smile on his face Rin would have fainted with fright. She bowed respectfully, "I am Rin, nice to meet you." She cursed herself for shaking as she spoke. But he only let out a booming laugh, "Don't be scared, we're more harmless than you think. Why are you here?"

"She's with me Mr. Taisho, I was hoping Sesshoumaru would employ her as is escort," Kagome cut in. A loud growl erupted from the eldest son.

"You foolish girl, why would this Sessoumaru want that. She's hideous."

"That's a great idea!" Taisho spoke, "Sesshoumaru stop being difficult, did you even look at the girl? She's very attractive." Rin muttered a thank you, not knowing if she should say anything else on the matter.

"I do not care! I want her out my office."

"I disagree. She will be your escort if she still wants to be."

"I won't touch that thing," He hissed in response, but it fell on deaf ears as Taisho directed everyone out and back to Inuyasha's office.

"Have a seat," he ordered and the two girls obeyed.

"I would like to apologize on my older son's behalf," he began, "Kagome I wish you have spoken to me first before approaching Sesshoumaru. He has been in an awful state since an incident happened-"

"What incident?" Kagome questions. Inuyasha scoffed, "That bastard is still mad about that? Tch, he needs to move on, it's his fault for picking crappy woman."

"Inuyasha we won't talk about this anymore, Sesshoumaru foulness has been extended to far and I'm sorry you girls had to see him that way." He turned to Rin, "Especially you, I hope his rudeness hasn't changed your mind. Once he is calm I believe you can be of some use to him. Will you please stay?" Rin eyes widened. What kind of question was that? He's basically asking her to be his son's whipping girl after she witnessed how rude and cruel and horrible he could be. She thought back to everything she saw back there, the look in his eyes, how cold and alone he looked. The more she dwelled on it, he actually did look sad, maybe even lost. Was there more to Sesshumaru? More than that icy exterior? She looked into his father's eyes, that looked so much like his but instead it was swimming with warmth, sparkling with hope. Those eyes should be on Sesshoumaru. Could she change that? She opened her lips, "I'll-

* * *

A/N - Two chapters in one day! What will I do next?! Another chapter? Who knows? Okay I'm typing with one hand, the other is holding pizza so if I have any typos, sorry! Anyways to Scarlotte O'Hara its not uncommon to read stories on here with Sesshoumar speaking third person, it actually happens a lot. The same for Rin actually. I haven't watch the anime in forever so I can't remember if he does it in the show. But I did do some research and sites says he does and it's a royal thing. Sesshoumaru think he is better than everyone else and that's why he refers to himself that way. Great observation though because I didn't even realize I wrote it like that. It's so common that it was natural to me. Also thank you so much to all my other reviewers.


	10. Chapter 10

Word Count: 732

"I'll-," She hesitated. She was so conflicted and the expecting looks from Kagome and Mr. Taisho were not helping. Who had her best interest at heart? She was so confused but every time she looked into Inuyasha and their father's eyes she only saw the difference in Sesshoumaru's. She wanted to be the one to fix that.

"I'll do it," she whispered her heart thumped heavily in her chest. Taisho smiled gratefully, "That's great. It's not going to be easy Ms. Rin but I see something in you, and hopefully my son will too. I need to get going." He shook his son hand and Rin watched in astonishment as Taisho leaned in and kissed Kagome on her forehead. She smiled patting his arm in familiarity and then he was gone.

"For the record I was right," Inuyasha spoke once the door clicked shut. Kagome gave him a playful glare, "You've been waiting to say that."

"Damn right, I love proving you wrong." She huffed but it didn't sound mad at all when she placed a kiss on his lips, "But I still got what I want."

"Oi, so you set up Sesshoumaru with Rin against his own will, wasn't so hard when you're teammate is his father."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The only thing you were going to accomplish by yourself was getting yourself killed."

"You were going to let him kill me?" Kagome screeched.

"Of course not but you weren't making it any better by going all super power on him," Inuyasha argued. Before Kagome could reply, Rin burst out in giggles.

"What is she laughing at?" Inuyasha barked his ears twitching at the unexpected sound.

"I'm sorry," she managed between giggles, she had to clutch her side before she could continue, "I just find it so funny that even with the circumstances, you two fight like an old married couple."

"We do not," they said simultaneously causing another round of giggles for Rin.

"I'm starting to think being a woman is a disease," the hanyou mumbled returning to his desk. Kagome shot him an irritated look that he pointedly ignored. She huffed before pulling his ear out of spite, which earned a low growl but nothing else since Inuyasha vowed to get her back when there were no witnesses.

"Rin we have to buy you a whole new wardrobe," Kagome mused and excited.

"What's wrong with the clothes in my closet?" she questioned making Kagome grimaced.

"Do you even own a dress? And how many pair of heels do you have in your closet?" Rin fidgeted shamefully. Kagome knew her so well, the only dresses Rin owned were nightgowns, and one pair of heels from her senior prom, and they weren't even close to the stilettos Kagome had.

"I see what you mean." She received an affirmative nod. Kagome then turned back to Inuyasha who had busied himself with paperwork.

"Inuyasha I need your credit card." He laughed humorlessly, "Yeah right."

"Please Yash," she pleaded, "Just to get Rin a few new outfits."

"Why should I buy that idiot's new escort some clothes? What would I get out of doing that, not a thank you from him." Kagome lips pursed in slight disappointment before she walked around the desk to straddle him. He sat back immediately looking up at her, "Kagome this is not going to-" He stopped when her lips attacked his neck and she began a more than pleasurable ministration. The tightness in his pants didn't allow him to forget the plus one in his office. Still his escort was making it awfully hard for him not to throw her on the desk and rut her in front of her friend. He felt a hand rub against the growing bulge and he knew he was about to go fucking ballistic.

"Okay fine," he huffed, when she stopped, he roughly pushed her off, grabbed and handed her his credit card in one fast motion. He was grateful that the desk hid his erection from the blushing Rin. Kagome smirked, she was eyeing below his waist with desire but when the card landed in her palm, she tore her gaze away and smiled cheekily.

"Thank you," she exclaimed, kissing him on his already inflamed cheek, "I'll make it up to you," she whispered seductively in his ear before leaving his office with the younger girl in tow.

* * *

A/N - I don't like this chapter... at all. I guess it's because it's so boring and I realize that it is focusing on Kagome a little more but that will change as we go further into the story. A point one of my viewers brought up was that Sesshoumaru is not affected by any type of purification in the original series and like I said I haven't watched the series in years. So thank you for letting me know, but also my story is not a direct alignment with the series, I have to make it work for me, right? Now I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday, I went to the Wave Pool, didn't expect to be there all day. But it was so fun, except now I am badly sunburnt and sore. Those waves were incredibly vicious, I'm almost drowned... TWICE! But lucky for you guys I survived to type you this chapter. Chapter ten to be exact! Still trying to decide if this story shall be twenty or thirty chapter or should I just go with! Thank you guys for reading, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Word Count: 651

Rin was exhausted, she and Kagome were hauling all of their purchases to the car. It was a lot and Rin's arm felt like wet noodles. She had to kick off the ridiculous heels once they exited the mall and were barely keeping them balanced between her arm and side. She probably looked like Kagome's servant considering she was lacking behind and struggling with her load, while the other girl was still strutting casually with seven bags, sunglasses adorning her face, and the dreamy smile she always get after a full day of shopping. Once they reached the vehicle, she wasted no time opening the trunk and dropping her treasure inside with ease, Rin almost fell in along with the bags. Kagome giggled watching her.

"Shopping was never your thing, huh?" Rin managed a small smile.

"Guess not." The trunk was closed once they separated what belong to whom and got in the car.

"Well it'll be worth it once Sesshoumaru sees you in your new clothes," she mused. Rin and Kagome shopped relentlessly, Kagome knowing the Taisho's better than Rin had pinpointed a certain style she thought the eldest brother would like and the scoured the mall for variations. In the end, Rin had about twelve gowns all knee length or longer, they were all tight fitting but were incorporated with traditional designs, several of them resembled kimonos. Rin had the final say so in all of them but anyone knowing the two of them knew where Kagome had her way. Few had cut outs, mesh inserts, and slits, which Rin agreed made the dresses more… interesting. Inuyasha's card also purchased about five pairs of shoes, all decent height for Rin. But the majority of his money went to lingerie, Rin felt embarrassed just thinking about all the things Kagome made her buy. She had panties now that she didn't even understand how to put on, let alone be comfortable in. Kagome and the sales clerk had a good time trying to see how red the poor girl would get. She couldn't understand why people found her innocence so amusing. Nonetheless, she left the lingerie store with a full bag, Kagome with two large ones for herself, explaining to her that Inuyasha tore through everything. That was information Rin really didn't want to know.

"Where are we going now?"

"To your old apartment," Kagome answered pulling out the parking lot.

"My old apartment?"

"Do you really think I am going to let you stay in that shit hole?" Kagome scoffed, "We're going to get you out you're lease, get your things, and bring them to mines while you look for a new place to stay."

"I can do all that on my own Kagome."

"I know you can but I'm here to help, so just let me, okay? I didn't have someone there for me when I became an escort. I wouldn't be helping you if I knew you didn't need me."

"I could have helped you if you had told me," Rin muttered, she couldn't tell now but she wondered if there was a point in all this if Kagome ever questioned what she was doing. She couldn't imagine the confident Kagome she was looking at now to ever be unsure or scared like Rin felt, then again Kagome was alone, she had to be strong about it. How long did it take her to be comfortable with the whole situation.

"I didn't tell you because I was ashamed," Kagome said honestly, "I was ashamed of it for awhile, but I'm not anymore."

"Why?" Rin questioned truly curious. She always assumed the money and the glamour made Kagome forget about the worst part of her job but Rin couldn't see her being that shallow. Still she didn't expect the answer she got and was completely surprised. Kagome smiled shyly, showing the old sweet, simple Kagome.

"Because I love Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N - Sorry for not updating yesterday you guys, I just wasn't feeling it. I know you all love this story but I'm starting to feel like it's not a good story so I'm losing confidence in myself, I guess. I'm going to keep writing though. because my goal is to finish a story on here. But my everyday updates might turn into every other day. I am very thankful for your reviews they really keep me going, and are probably the only reason I update. And if I ever do finish this story, I think a story about how Kagome and Inuyasha met would be great, just an idea though. I'm just praying I finish. Okay well thank you for reading and coming along this journey with me. I am really grateful for the wonderful followers I have! Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Word Count: 588

Rin's head was swimming that night. She curled up in Kagome's guest bed and worried her bottom lip relentlessly. The conversation she had with the girl down the hall left her thoughtful and honestly her mind was working a hundred miles per minute combing through everything that was said. Still only one statement had stuck to her heart, and brought tears to her eyes.

Rin had asked her why she never told Inuyasha of her true feelings and almost regretted it when she saw Kagome go stiff and her lips harden into a tight line. She thought she was angry with her but then she took a deep shaky breath and her eyes shined with tears.

"_People are lucky to experience love just once, yes I love Inuyasha, I feel it in every fiber of my being. If we had met any other way I would tell him but I'm his escort, so everything physical I share with him cannot be intimate, but it's very nice to just pretend."_

Rin's heart went out to her. What it must feel like to love someone who only sees you as a trollop. Kagome deserved better than that. She was the sweetest, most loving person Rin knew and all of those amazing qualities were being buried under make up and skimpy clothes and a stupid, suit wearing, dog! All of this was swirling around in her head when she realized something. Wasn't Rin following in her footsteps? Becoming an escort and practically gushing over the older Taisho's looks definitely seem like the first steps to falling head over heels for a man you shouldn't love. But could she love him, his cold exterior won't let her stand within five feet of his presence, Rin would never feel his touch, or that uncertainty of losing her virginity. The Taisho brothers were two completely different people, and sometimes she felt like Kagome and herself were one in the same. Kagome would never love an ice prince and neither would Rin. This made her feel slightly better, she promised to never love Sesshoumaru. She repeated the promise in her head as her eyes finally drooped shut. It felt like she had only been sleeping for a minute when Kagome jumped on her bed. She glanced at the clock, she had three hours of sleep, she groaned and attempted to bury herself with pillows.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome pouted, ripping the pillows from her, "I have made a five star breakfast and we are going to eat it, then get dress and go to work! I even picked out your outfit for your first official day." Rin had dozed off somewhere in the middle of Kagome's rant, and was shaken awake again.

"Ugh five more minutes," she whined but Kagome was relentless and finally the girl was up and dragged downstairs for waffles, bacon, eggs, and juice. It was delicious and they even manage to laugh and converse like old times before the talk of escorting and love made things harsh and sad. Rin thought it ended to soon when she was again dragged, this time to the bathroom, for hair and makeup. As she was transformed to her alter ego, Rin again repeated her promise in her head. It was almost like a soothing chant, but the more Kagome talked animatedly by Inuyasha a.k.a the love she will never had it turned into a loud plea inside her head. Poor Rin was giving herself a headache.

_"PLEASE DON'T LET ME FALL FOR SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"_

* * *

A/N - Almost three whole days of not updating! Did anyone think I was dead? No? Well I'm back and this was a punishment! *Inserts Evil Laugh Here* Bet you guys won't take my daily updates for granted ever again, huh? Just playing! I was just busy but your reviews made sure I had a constant reminder on where some of my responsibilities and loyalties lie. I feel like my story is slowly coming together it's building up to reach it's first climax but not moving to fast and not moving to slow either. I do admit these last two chapters sound alike like fillers, but fear not because they are important to the story. Anyways the reviews are wonderful, not to put anyone down because I love everyone's reviews, but one did stand out and I wish to share it with you all because it made me feel so good and more confident about this story.

Leh Star 7/27/13 . chapter 11

Q.Q that ending was actually very sweet. I especially liked the part where it said "old, sweet, simple Kagome". It's the little things that get me really. At first I thought that this would just be filer, but that last line made this entire story ten times more interesting. I especially loved the way you incorporated it in. It wasn't rushed and it didn't feel like "LOOK AT THIS PLOT DEVICE!" The way you described her showing her emotions on the outside made the sentence far more heartfelt and real. I also felt the boldness and weight of the sentence. Overall, your story is very good. It makes me smile, I've laughed a few times, and I care about Rin and I want to see her succeed, and THAT is the biggest part of story telling. Making your readers care about your characters.

Sure there are a few things you could tweak, and there are hairs out of place, but that's gonna come with every story. You should be proud that you're actually writing and getting your ideas out. It's a good stress reliever, and honestly, whether or not people review, whether or not someone likes your story, you should keep writing because it makes you feel good. And for what it's worth, I like your form of expression.

I reread this review too many times. It was really inspiring! Thank you Leh Star! Also thank you NekoxUsa , RiceBallMaker94 , keilant2 , Scarlotte O' Hara , Mitchie , Sweetdorka , whitewolfkruger , DelSan 13 , KewlFoxyKatt , icegirljenni , and anyone else who I may have accidently overlooked for your reoccurring reviews. It shows me that I do have people that love what I write and that someone is suffering if I choose not to finish this! Also thank you for making this my most reviewed story. I really appreciate it and striving for 150 reviews! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I have more to come.


End file.
